This invention relates to an improvement in connections of precast concrete articles, such as girders, beams, columns or plates and particularly to building structures in high seismic areas having such improved connections of precast building elements.
Structural beams subjected to lateral or axial loads in addition to gravity loads must be connected in a way that will transfer these loads through the connection to the support. Transfer of lateral loads between precast or prestressed concrete members can be troublesome. Examples of some such lateral loads include loads from earthquakes, vibratory machinery, moving vehicles and wind.